


Just a little sickness

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Patton, Gen, Little Logan, Little Virgil, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Roman, Vomiting, absentminded Patton, big brother roman, oblivious Virgil, sick Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Logan is sick and looks to his daddy for help, but when Patton gets distracted by his other little and it's up to big brother Prince Roman to save his very own little prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing this, some of the things Logan participates in with Roman are based off my own experiences.

Patton awoke to the sound of a small whimper, he knew it must have been one of the others. Virgil was his first thought but then he began to hear soft cries of a child and he knew where he was needed. 

He grabbed a few essential necessities, such as his glasses, he rushed to the logical side's room. Knocking on the door, Patton quietly walked in to see a pale Logan, lying on his bed, curled in a ball crying.

"Lo, Lo, Sweetie, are you ok?" Patton asked, sitting on the edge of the brain's bed and lightly began brushing his sweat drenched bangs from his face, only to feel the Logical sides' burning forehead.

"Daddy" Logan whined, pushing his head against Patton's waist. "oh Honeybee, are you sick?" he asks. 

"uh huh, ah feew bad, daddy" Logan said and as soon as he finished his sentence the logical little threw up all over his daddy.

"i- i sowwy, i no mean too, i bad, i sowwy" the regressed side began rambling.

"oh baby, honeybee, it's ok, it's ok of course you didn't mean it, you're not bad sweetheart, you're sick, come on, let's get you cleaned up" Patton said holding his arms out for his little to climb into them.

Logan climbed into Patton's arms, wanting nothing more than comfort from his daddy, Patton himself paying no mind to the vomit that now coated him, his baby was sick and that was what was important right now, his pyjamas could wait.

Logan began crying, sobbing into Patton's shoulder. The paternal side rocked his smaller counterpart slowly, shushing him quietly, soothing him.

"come on Honeybee let's get you cleaned up" Patton said standing up, his shaking and quivering little still in his arms. He carried Logan into the mindscape's bathroom and placed the shivering little on to the toilet. "ok, come on, let's get you in the bath" Patton said helping the logical side out of his clothes as he ran a bath.


	2. The case of the missing Duckie/ Patton's absentminded mistake

Lifting the little again Patton placed Logan in the bath and he cleaned him off quickly, rapidly putting on a clean change of clothes, then returned to his boy, he found some of the little's bath toys and handed them to the young one in the bath. Little Logan's favourite bath toys were the rubber ducks that were different colours and they were numbered too.

Logan sits still in the bath, conducting an experiment to see if he could make the water go completely still. Then he noticed something odd. Patton meanwhile was changing Logan's bedding when he heard.

"Daddy" Patton rushed in.

"what's the matter Homeybee?" Logan stares at his daddy innocently. 

"'der's a 'ubber duckie missin' daddy" he pouts. Patton stands at the edge of the bath and counts the ducks through the suds. 

"1, 2, 3, 4... ummm 5, 6, 7, 8,9 10... Holy cricket! you're right, i'll be right back kiddo" Patton dashed off to find the missing duckie.

After a few minutes of shuffling round Logan's room Patton located his missing treasure.

"lookie who daddy's found Honeybee" Patton said popping his head in through the door. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Logan chattered clapping happily, sickness momentarily forgotten. Patton just chuckled softly and handed Logan the missing duck.

"wook, wook, Daddy, is Shewlock" Logan announced. 

"That's right baby, Sherlock with his big brain, just like my little detective" Patton smiled lightly tapping Logan on the nose.

Logan began happily playing with his ducks, using his Sherlock duck to help him with investigations on the other ducks. Patton watched him fondly, constantly checking for any more signs of Logan's illness resurfacing. 

Meanwhile all the accidental commotion seemed to have woken up the anxiety ridden side and the creative side. Virgil approached the bathroom rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"dadddy?" he questions, clearly Logan wasn't the only side to wake up in their little mindset.

"oh Virgil, hi baby, are you ok?" Patton asks. 

"wha- happenin' daddy? i tired, wiw you wead me a stowy?" he replied, holding his arms out, waiting for Patton to pick him up.

"sure thing baby, let's get you back to bed" Patton said picking Virgil up, and carrying him to his room. 

Patton soon became too caught up in one little forgetting about the other one he left sitting by himself in the bath tub.


	3. Prince Roman to the rescue

Now it wasn't until Roman entered the bathroom after hearing small whimpers coming from inside. He entered the room to see a crying and shivering Logan still sat in the bath. 

"L-logan?" Roman stuttered.

"Ro-Ro" Logan whimpered saying nothing. Once realising Logan was in his little space, the Prince jumped into action.

"Oh little Prince, what happened, why are you sat here, in a cold bath?" Roman asked feeling the cold temperature of the water Logan was currently sitting in. He grabbed some towels and lifted the logical side into his arms, swaddling him in the towels.

"i sick on daddy, an' he baf me only he lef' with Virge, he mad i sick, i bad, i bad, Ro-Ro, i no mean to, i sowwy" Logan stuttered through his shivering.

"oh no, sweet prince, let's go get you dressed and warm and we'll go find daddy, you're not bad don't worry, let's go" Roman cooed at the shivering bundle in his arms.

Heading into Logan's room finding the bed clean and the brain's onesie laying out waiting for Logan to get out of the bath. Roman dried Logan and helped him into his unicorn onesie and found his galaxy decorated pacifier and his bee plushie, fondly nicknamed Honeycomb.

"Ro-Ro, Ro-Ro" Logan babbled, holding his arms up for his saviour to pick him up. Roman laughed handing the now onesie clad little the comfort items.

Logan gazed up at his princely counterpart, his eyes glazed over with sickness, but with his plushie and his pacifier Roman thought his little prince was adorable. The creative side however did think that it would better if before he went in search of Patton, he actually gave Logan some medicine and perhaps make a bottle for him to warm him up as surely sitting in that bath as the water ran cold would have made his sickness worse.

Roman picked up the snivelling little and carried him into the mindspace's kitchen, finding some medicine. However little Logan did not like the medicine and he wouldn't think of any logical reason to take the medicine, Roman then placed the regressed side onto the counter top and stood in front of him, removing the pacifier from Logic's mouth in order to try and get him to take the medicine.

It took some coercing but Roman finally convinced Logan to take the medicine, He internally thanked Crofter's for this. The young logic gimaced at the taste before making grabby hands for his paci and his Ro-Ro.

Roman headed to the common room within the mindscape and sat down on the arm chair, resting the young side on his lap, he then conjured up a bottle of warm milk in the hopes of soothing the others stomach.

Logan soon began suckling on the bottle, Roman putting the pacifier nearby whilst Logan drowsily drank his bottle. The Prince held the bottle to the lips of the sick little one. Whilst doing this he began singing softly, primarily sticking to Disney lullabies such as Dumbo's, 'Baby Mine' and Tarzan's 'You'll be in my heart', as Logan drifted off to sleep, drinking his bottle.

Roman was also thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Patton when he next see's him. He understood that they needed to be there for Virgil but not at the expense of anyone else especially not little Logan.

Roman noticed that the smaller side had started to drift off to sleep. He then figured he'd speak to Patton in the morning and he replaced the bottle with Logan's pacifier, much to the confusion of the drowsy little.

"Ro-Ro?" Logan questioned, his words muffled by the pacifier.

"hush now, it's bedtime little one" he replied, standing up and carried Logan back to his room and as Roman placed him down on the bed Logan leaned up and pressed his pacifier to Roman's cheek.

Roman blushed faintly before responding.

"oh my... a kiss from my little Prince" Logan nodded sleepily. Roman in turn placed a kiss to Logic's forehead, tucking him in, humming quietly. Logan soon fell asleep. Roman then headed to his own room knowing that he would need to get some sleep before his busy day tomorrow.


	4. The next morning/ Logan's Forgiveness

Patton was awake and making breakfast he had awoken little Virgil without too many problems but he had some trouble with little Logan but he eventually managed to get him to come down to breakfast, he had fallen asleep beside Virgil last night and had no idea why Logan was in such a mood this morning.

Patton was trying to feed Logan his breakfast but the Logical side was having none of it.

Eventually Roman made his way down to breakfast and as soon as little logic saw the creative side he perked up completely ignoring Patton's attempts at feeding him, holding his arms out chanting.  
"Ro-Ro, Ro-Ro" 

"hey little prince" Roman said falling into the chair besides Logan. 

"come on Lo' eat your breakfast" Patton tried again.

"no" Logan replied petulantly.

"hey Padre, let me try" Roman said gently removing the food from Patton's hand and tried feeding Logan.

"come on little prince, let's eat ypur breakfast" Roman said looking cheerfully at the regressed logic. Logan eagerly opened his mouth, awaiting food. Patton sat dumbfounded as to why Roman could get him to eat but he could not.

Logan however, still feeling a bit sick didn't eat a lot before he was practically begging the creative side to pick him up and cuddle with him on the couch.

Roman agreed quickly and readily, remembering what had transpired that night, feeling slight pride over the fact that he had gotten Logan to eat a tiny little bit this morning. He picked Logan up and carried him through to the couch where he began to cuddle with hum, putting on some educational cartoons in the process.

Patton looked on in dismay. Logan had barely eaten any of his breakfast and Roman just let him get away with it. 

He waited for Virgil to finish his breakfast before he sent him off to play with his toys whilst he confronted Roman about Logan.

"Roman , can i have a word?" Patton asks sitting down by the two sides cuddling on the couch.

"Actually i wanted to talk to you, but you go first" Roman responded, sitting up so he could keep talking to Patton whilst not disturbing Logan from his cartoons.

"why did you take Logan from the table before he had eaten all of his breakfast?" Patton asked.

"cause the poor prince was sick last night a fact which you seemed to have forgotten both this morning and last night" Roman replied, moving his arms around Logan and allowing the little to play with his fingers.

"what- what?" Patton proclaimed.

"i found him crying his eyes out, sat in a freezing cold bath last night and when i asked him what was wrong he said that you thought he was bad because he was sick and left him and went off with Virgil" Roman replied almost stoically.

Patton's face fell and guilt flowed through him as he remembered last night. He gasped and his hands came up to his face in shock before he began pleading, begging for his little Honeybee to forgive him.

"oh Logan, baby, daddy is so sorry, you were not bad at all sweetheart, daddy was the one who was bad, i'm a bad daddy, i'm so sorry" Patton began to cry.

"Daddy?" Virgil questioned coming over to see what had upset the moral side. Patton acknowledge Virgil but he kept his pleading, tear filled eye's on Logan.

"hey Little prince why don't you and daddy talk and i'll cuddle with you later" Roman said, turning Logan so that he was facing him. Logic frowned but reluctantly said.

"ok Ro-Ro" and he crawled from the creative sides lap.

"come on Virge, let's go see ifwe can find the dragon's treasure" Roman said picking Virgil up, chuckling lightly s the little giggled. They were soon off to Roman's room. 

Leaving both Patton and Logan on the couch.

"Daddy?" Logan said.

"why you cwy?, you no bad daddy" he asked his little head tilting slightly.

"oh Honeybee daddy's so sorry, can you forgive him, daddy loves you so much" Patton practically sobbed.

"is ok daddy i wove you too" Logan said crawling into Patton's lap, forgiving the paternal side quickly and easily. Patton did nothing but return the hug his little one was giving him, holding onto him tightly.

After a few minutes of this Logan spoke up.

"Daddy?" he questioned innocently.

"yes honey" Patton responded, finally pulling away from the logical side and began wiping at his tears.

"may i hawe my paci pwease, i feew icky" he said

"of course you can baby, so polite, give me a minute" Patton quickly left Logan on the couch and ran up the stairs almost bumping into Roman and Virgil in his haste.

"Daddy?" Virgil questions again, Roman began to glare at Patton, slightly before Patton quickly huffed out that he was going to fetch Logan's pacifier and stuffie for him, and instead of letting him pass, Roman conjured up the requested items and they fell into the paternal sides hands. 

"thanks Roman" Patton yelled over his shoulder, rushing to get back to his logical little one, leaving Roman to explain to Virgil that Logan was feeling a little sick and that's why everyone was worried.

"daddy" Loan coughed out upon seeing Patton return. Patton quickly scooped up his baby and sat back down wrapping the blanket from the couch around the two of them. He handed Logan both comfort items and the two settled down to watch Logan's cartoons. Patton began lightly rubbing at Logan's stomach hoping to alleviate some of the painful pressure building up in his abdomen. Logan slowly turned around and lightly pushed his pacifier against Patton's cheek in a kiss, looking up at him with big loving brown eyes. 

"i love you too Honeybee" Patton responded chuckling pressing his own kiss on the little in return and in that moment Patton knew he was forgiven and they continued to watch cartoons. 

Soon Roman and Virgil joined them and they had the perfect family day.


End file.
